


A Romantic Afternoon Date

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Extended War Alternate Universe, F/M, Wartime Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: They're still caught up in the middle of the Second Wizarding War, but Charlie knows they need the afternoon to themselves.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley
Kudos: 14
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	A Romantic Afternoon Date

**Author's Note:**

> This was created for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020 square I3: Wartime Romance. Currently, there is no story to go with the aesthetic, but I do plan to write the story at a later date.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognisable from the HP world. I am not making any money off of this.


End file.
